Question: The double-bar graph shows the number of home runs hit by McGwire and Sosa during each month of the 1998 baseball season. At the end of which month were McGwire and Sosa tied in total number of home runs?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(28,0)--(28,21)--(0,21)--(0,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));

for(int i = 1; i < 21; ++i)
{

draw((0,i)--(28,i));
}

for(int i = 0; i < 8; ++i)
{

draw((-1,3i)--(0,3i));
}

label("0",(-1,0),W);
label("3",(-1,3),W);
label("6",(-1,6),W);
label("9",(-1,9),W);
label("12",(-1,12),W);
label("15",(-1,15),W);
label("18",(-1,18),W);
label("21",(-1,21),W);

for(int i = 0; i < 8; ++i)
{

draw((4i,0)--(4i,-1));
}

filldraw((1,0)--(2,0)--(2,1)--(1,1)--(1,0)--cycle,gray,linewidth(1));
filldraw((5,0)--(6,0)--(6,10)--(5,10)--(5,0)--cycle,gray,linewidth(1));
filldraw((9,0)--(10,0)--(10,16)--(9,16)--(9,0)--cycle,gray,linewidth(1));
filldraw((13,0)--(14,0)--(14,10)--(13,10)--(13,0)--cycle,gray,linewidth(1));
filldraw((17,0)--(18,0)--(18,8)--(17,8)--(17,0)--cycle,gray,linewidth(1));
filldraw((21,0)--(22,0)--(22,10)--(21,10)--(21,0)--cycle,gray,linewidth(1));
filldraw((25,0)--(26,0)--(26,15)--(25,15)--(25,0)--cycle,gray,linewidth(1));

filldraw((6,0)--(7,0)--(7,6)--(6,6)--(6,0)--cycle,black,linewidth(1));
filldraw((10,0)--(11,0)--(11,7)--(10,7)--(10,0)--cycle,black,linewidth(1));
filldraw((14,0)--(15,0)--(15,20)--(14,20)--(14,0)--cycle,black,linewidth(1));
filldraw((18,0)--(19,0)--(19,9)--(18,9)--(18,0)--cycle,black,linewidth(1));
filldraw((22,0)--(23,0)--(23,13)--(22,13)--(22,0)--cycle,black,linewidth(1));
filldraw((26,0)--(27,0)--(27,11)--(26,11)--(26,0)--cycle,black,linewidth(1));

label("Mar",(2,0),S);
label("Apr",(6,0),S);
label("May",(10,0),S);
label("Jun",(14,0),S);
label("Jul",(18,0),S);
label("Aug",(22,0),S);
label("Sep",(26,0),S);
[/asy] [asy]
draw((30,6)--(40,6)--(40,15)--(30,15)--(30,6)--cycle,linewidth(1));
filldraw((31,7)--(34,7)--(34,10)--(31,10)--(31,7)--cycle,black,linewidth(1));
filldraw((31,11)--(34,11)--(34,14)--(31,14)--(31,11)--cycle,gray,linewidth(1));

label("McGwire",(36,12.5));
label("Sosa",(36,8.5));
[/asy]
Answer: We will keep a running tally of the number of home runs of the two players. By March, McGwire had 1 home run and Sosa 0. By April, McGwire had $1+10=11$ home runs and Sosa 6. By May, McGwire had $11+16=27$ home runs and Sosa $6+7=13$. By June, McGwire had $27+10=37$ home runs and Sosa $13+20=33$. By July, McGwire had $37+8=45$ home runs and Sosa $33+9=42$. By August, McGwire had $45+10=55$ home runs and Sosa $42+13=55$. Thus, by the end of $\boxed{\text{August}}$, McGwire and Sosa had the same number of home runs.